


Killed The Cat

by NeonSauce



Series: Stone Age Anthology [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack, I don't like using that tag but that's all this is. this is just fucking Stupid.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: Chrome has a question, and Senku literally cannot handle it.





	Killed The Cat

Even though Senku has the integrity of an okay-looking mushroom, he will deny any screaming or flailing that he may be later accused of.

Does he scream and flail? Yes. Absolutely. _Anyone_ would if a shadowy figure in the whispered their name in their ear. Senku may be a genius but he does not possess balls of steel. His balls are very fleshy, and very susceptible to jump scares. But he will not take mockery lying down. He will fight it, even though Gen and Ryusui will hold it over his head forever.

“Are you okay…?” Chrome asks hesitantly, reaching out a hand to help him up. Dear god, he got scared by _Chrome._ That’s like getting scared by a small dog carrying a slightly smaller dog. Absolutely shameful. How the fuck is Senku the leader of the new age, he can barely lift a bundle of wheat.

“What is it Chrome?” Senku replies brightly, instead of collapsing to the ground and lamenting his lack of basic human functionality. 

Chrome shifts, not quite making eye contact. “Um…” He starts, glancing from side to side. “I just wanna say that… this is Nikki’s fault.”

Senku narrows his eyes. “Okay…” He accepts tentatively.

“Because she didn’t explain this to me.”

Senku narrows his eyes again. “Right…”

“And you’re the only other person I can ask.”

If Senku’s eyes were to be any more narrow, he wouldn’t be able to see. “I don’t think I like this.” He declares.

Chrome’s eyes are pained. “I wouldn’t bother you with this if it wasn’t important.” He desperately claims. “Nikki just told me that you’re the only one who could explain it to me and it’s super important and I just _don’t understand—“_

“Just spit it out Chrome.”

Chrome grabs Senku’s hands, grip as tight as a vice. “I need to know,” he starts, words filled with desperation. “What is _updog.”_

Senku’s world grinds to a halt. 

Time seems to standstill. There’s nothing else in the universe. Just him and Chrome, the sky an endless blue and a single English word floating through the air.

_’Holy shit.’_ Senku thinks, very faintly. _’Holy fucking shit.’_

Chrome’s grip tightens. “Senku?” He asks hesitantly.

And Senku just can’t fucking breathe. Chrome’s yelling something at him, concerned and terrified, but Senku’s laughing so hard he’s drooling, his eyes are watering, it’s messy and disgusting and just downright hilarious.

_“N-not much,”_ He wheezes, barely able to form the English over his own peals of laughter. _“What’s up with you?”_

“Senku!” Chrome cries out in concern, but Senku’s falling to the ground and wheezing into the dirt, practically gagging on his laughter. Not a very pretty sight, in all honesty, but Senku’s never been one for integrity anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even fucking know
> 
> [here's my twitter!!](https://twitter.com/gentalist)


End file.
